


Bite > Bark

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dream Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, Masochism, Mentions of choking, Rimming, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides that getting stoned before going to bed really isn’t for him. Aka Ryan gets shredded by his wolf boyfriend and likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite > Bark

**Author's Note:**

> [#consensuallybeattheshitoutofryanhaywood2k15](http://themadkingsendshismilk.tumblr.com/)

Ryan usually doesn’t partake in Ray’s little habit. It’s not that it bothers him, it’s simply that marijuana has never really interested him at all. He’s already fairly easy going so there’s really no benefit he can see to it. Even Ray only smokes it right before a moon to ease his change. It’s less recreational and more medical. Not to say Ryan hasn’t caught Ray digging into his stash outside the moon but those times are pretty infrequent. If Ryan had to assume, it’s because Ray gets sluggish when he gets high and that makes it pretty difficult to get those precious achievements.

Tonight, however, Ryan will admit he’s a little stressed out. It’s nothing serious which is why he’s kept it to himself. Sometimes he’s just start thinking about things until 'things' spiral out of control and he ends up giving himself a headache. While he’d usually talk it out, discretely or otherwise, he feels this is an issue he needs to keep to himself. He honestly thinks he’s weirded _himself_ out a little with it which is kind of a new feeling for him. So when Ray rolls a joint before bed and, as always, politely offers for Ryan to share it with him, Ryan accepts. Ray doesn’t even seem to think twice about it, more than content to pass it back and forth as they settle in with their pre-sleep rituals; Ray with his DS and Ryan with a book he isn’t paying nearly enough attention to.

When it's gone, they put their toys aside and turn out the lights to finally go to sleep. Ryan finds it unusually easy to drift away tonight and he supposes that's thanks to his easy, mellow high. Normally, he'd sleep through Ray's change just like Ray does. While when they had started sharing a bed together every night it had bothered Ryan, the sickening sounds of Ray's bones breaking and the rip of his flesh literally tearing apart, he's gotten used to it. It sounds and looks awful, but Ray assures it's not painful. It's more like 'when you sit on your leg too long and it goes numb but all over', as Ray put it.

Ryan guesses from an evolutionary standpoint, there's no benefit to werewolves being in pain when they change. However, he also doesn't know the benefit of sometimes being a wolf. Ray very rarely ever completely changes, anyways, always more human than wolf or at least still human.

It's ultimately a growl that awakens Ryan in the middle of the night. The bed is shifting mildly under him and he rolls over to glance at Ray. He already looks like he's finished with his transformation, his bushy tail flagged and wolfish ears folded back, but he sits on his knees with his head in his lap. Ryan's never seen him do this before. Ray's gone through his change while awake before, of course, but it's usually more of an irritance than anything else. He doesn't sound like he's in pain but Ray lets out a snarl and Ryan reaches out to him gently.

"Ray," he murmurs. This gets his attention. Ray looks at him suddenly, luminescent eyes nearly completely overtaken by his dilated pupils. Ryan pulls back a little. It's just because it's dark, surely. He sits up and Ray growls at him in warning. Though Ray has growled at him before, he's very irritable sometimes, this time it makes Ryan uneasy. He reaches over to turn the light on slowly and Ray's pupils immediately shrink back to sharp slivers in the light before evening out.

"Are you alright?" Ryan tries cautiously. He reaches to pet him again despite the warning growl but when he gets too close, Ray snaps at him. This is definitely something he's never done before. Initially, Ryan is too shocked to react, Ray's sharp canines puncturing his skin effortlessly. The sight of blood kicks him back into gear and Ryan tries to yank his hand away. Ray bites down harder and Ryan cringes.

" _Shit_ , _Ray_ , let go," Ryan demands. Ray growls as he tries to forcibly ply his maw apart with his free hand but his jaw is firmly clamped shut. Pain laces down Ryan's arm and blood soon follows. His fingers twitch with Ray's teeth snared in his muscles, baring down on the bones with enough force to break them. Ryan limpens his arm quickly in hopes that this will urge Ray to let him go. He doesn't know what else to do. This has never happened before and Ray is a lot stronger than him.

When Ryan doesn't move for several moments, Ray finally releases his hand. Slowly, Ryan pulls away and brings his injured limb to his chest to examine it. The pain is immense and he can see his bone in multiple places on either side. Ray's never bitten him before; not like this. Ryan is stunned if nothing else, unsure of what to do. He doubts he can safely help Ray right now so his best bet would be to get out of here. His hand needs tending to immediately, anyways.

Even as gradually as he moves, Ray growls at him when he tries to leave the bed. Ryan only hesitates, though, before moving even slower. Ray barks at him angrily and Ryan freezes up. Okay, Ray doesn't want him to leave the bed. It also seems like Ray isn't in the mood for conversation, either. What possibly could have triggered this sort of behaviour?

Ray moves on him slowly and Ryan remains as still and calm as he can manage. The last thing he wants to do right now is startle or stress Ray out. Ray sniffs at his neck closely, his teeth still bared all down his muzzle in clear preparation to bite. Ryan really doesn't want those teeth in his throat- they could crush him with such ease. He's not afraid, never of Ray, but he is extremely concerned. There's no way Ray would seriously hurt him, even like this, right?

Ryan looks at his hand nervously. Maybe he should call someone. He's not sure who, Geoff maybe or Michael, but his phone is near by so maybe it won't disturb Ray. As he considers this, Ray runs his tongue up Ryan's neck and he reconsiders. Teeth bump against his skin and it makes Ryan's heart race something awful. He tilts his head away a bit when Ray moves higher, protecting his face but exposing his throat.

Ray wraps his muzzle around Ryan's throat and he stops breathing completely, teeth pressed into his flesh but no pressure applied. It's a long few seconds before Ray lets him go, moving on and letting Ryan breathe. Ryan covers his throat with his hand protectively and Ray looks at him with intense, knowing eyes. Alright, maybe he is a little fucking terrified. Ray noses his chest a touch, sniffing at him here and there, before running his flat tongue over one of Ryan's pecks. He shudders instinctively.

"Ray," Ryan tries again. Ray looks at him, acknowledging his name, but makes no effort to show Ryan he's capable of more than that. Carefully, Ryan raises a hand to try and pet Ray's flank, to hopefully calm him down, but Ray let's out another menacing growl that halts Ryan completely. He doesn't want two broken hands. Ray's intention doesn't appear to be to hurt him, though, he absolutely could have torn his throat out already.

Ryan isn't sure what he wants.

Ray settles himself in Ryan's lap tensely, like he's expecting Ryan of all people to do something, and licks at his bloody hand. Ryan shivers, the series of wounds sensitive to the touch and painful. He tries not to move too much and Ray holds his wrist to dictate his movement. If he has enough coordination and object relevance to turn and move Ryan's hand to get both sides, than he has to be at least somewhat aware, right? This even seems to be an apology of sorts, Ray using his tongue to clean the gouges. No less sanitary than getting bit by a werewolf in the first place, Ryan supposed. The little needles of pain, unfortunately, only manages to get him aroused.

Ryan makes another effort to pull his hand free and Ray snarls like his favorite game’s being taken away from him. He grips Ryan's wrist tighter in his fingers and his claws pinch skin but don't break it. The mixed signals he’s giving out definitely isn’t helping anything. Ray's attention is divided suddenly and he stops what he’s doing to sniff at the air pointedly. He finds what he’s looking for soon after, bringing his nose against Ryan’s midriff and inhaling deeply. So Ray can obviously smell that he’s aroused. Ryan swallows uncertainly as Ray runs his tongue over his navel.

God his teeth are so sharp.

Ray snags them around the edges of Ryan’s boxers and Ryan flinches when the smooth sides of his teeth brush against his skin. He yanks away hard and the fabric rips with him, shreds of it coming away with the uneven tears and pieces. Ryan’s heart jumps. Annoyed that this didn’t work as intended, Ray tears at Ryan’s hips with his fingers, his claws sinking into his skin and drawing out long red lines in their wake that bubble up with blood as he drags away the remainder of Ryan’s boxers. Ryan shakes when Ray drags his tongue along the underside of his erect dick, razor sharp teeth very close to bits Ryan would rather keep.

Ryan’s breath hitches as he feels the edge of teeth brush against his dick and he lets out a shudder of a moan in its aftermath. He pushes his uninjured hand through his hair tensely as Ray wraps his mouth around his cock and swallows him down. As concerning as it is, Ray is very careful. That being said, Ryan is even more careful of not moving whatsoever to prevent from startling Ray again. Possibly sensing his unease, Ray stops and looks up at him with a curious, calm tilt of the head. He is definitely still aware and definitely still Ray, providing a teasing lick to the head that makes Ryan shiver.

It takes Ryan a moment to realise that Ray is waiting for something and clearly isn’t planning on continuing until then. Ryan’s dick twitches longingly and despite having a better chance at fucking a blender and coming out uninjured, he is disappointed that it’s stopped. Ray only watches him steadily, though, bright eyes not quite conveying what his mouth is currently incapable of. He makes no attempt to move away, either, and Ryan duly realises Ray is waiting on some sort of praise or condemn from him.

“Fuck,” Ryan finally pants out as he tilts his head back. “You’re not going to stop now, are you?” This is more than enough to persuade Ray to continue on, drawing his flat tongue up one side of Ryan’s cock and down the other in a slow, tedious movement. Forgetful of his now numb but still injured hand, Ryan curls his fingers in only to be rewarded with a sudden stab of pain that makes him jerk instinctively. Ray snarls immediately in response, irritable and sensitive to every movement made. Bared and clenched teeth hover right up against his dick causing Ryan to still again to prevent from aggravating him any further.

Sharp eyes watch him without waver, piercing and dangerous. Ryan’s never seen this kind of look on Ray before and as terrifying as it is, it’s also extraordinarily hot. About as arousing as the searing pain in his broken hand, at least. Though Ryan isn’t exactly ignorant to his masochistic tendencies, he hadn’t figured they were quite this bad. Ray licks his teeth warily and it makes Ryan jerk his thigh involuntarily. This isn’t appreciated by Ray at all. He snaps out hard, teeth latching onto the soft, inner meat of Ryan’s thigh with a painful grip and tearing a gasp from his lips.

Ryan pulls his legs together automatically leading Ray to growl sourly and clamp his jaw down even harder. Blood seeps out around Ray’s mouth, rolling down Ryan’s skin and staining the off white sheets with bright red spots. The pain is unrelenting and Ryan covers his mouth as if it’ll stop the pleasured shudders that jolt down his spine. Carefully, he limpens his muscles to relax enough into Ray letting go. Ray’s teeth withdrawing from his flesh coaxes a soft whimper from Ryan’s throat. With the source removed, blood runs down his thigh freely and Ray draws his tongue over the area in a way that makes Ryan cringe.

It’s hard to distinguish which parts of him are in pain anymore, a majority of his wounds quickly becoming numb in sight of news ones but the stinging sensation still lingers making it difficult to relax completely. Sudden movements clearly aren’t in Ray’s top favourite things right now, either. He shows a high amount of coherences, though, looking up at Ryan as if expecting him to do something more. When this doesn’t happen, Ray goes right back to his business, nuzzling Ryan’s cock and leaving blood from his face onto Ryan’s crotch.

Ryan bites into the palm of his uninjured hand, not so much to muffle the already quiet noises he makes but to occupy his mouth with something. His teeth don't do nearly as much damage. Ray moves down further, tongue coasting over Ryan's sack, and Ryan exhales a jagged breath. He leans his head back as Ray's tongue traces his anus. Ray sits up suddenly, one ear turned forward curiously but the other still folded back. Ryan makes a frustrated groan but this time, Ray seems to have his own plans.

He grabs Ryan's thighs, his smaller hands making it impossible to not scratch the already tender and bloody skin to hell. Ray drags him down the bed in small shimmies, giving Ryan time to adjust and move with him without just being yanked down. New stains appear on the sheets with every move and stick to Ryan's wet skin faintly. Now laying flat again, Ray nuzzles himself back between Ryan's wounded thighs. Blood sticks to his face but Ray doesn't care at all.

Without hesitation, Ray slides his arms under Ryan's butt and rests his hands against his back, tilting Ryan's hips just ever so upward. The pain is nice but the pleasure is also nice. Together, well, Ryan really can't complain. Ray's weirdly flat tongue against his hole gives Ryan every reason to moan, arching his back against the bed eagerly. The gentle fingers on his back don't stay that way for long and soon Ray is raking his nails down his back.

Ryan lets out a broken shudder of a sob into his hand as Ray's claws tear open his back, blood soaking the bed beneath him and coating Ray's hands something awful. Ryan's head swims with faintness, the loss of blood starting to take its toll. It's hard to care when Ray is so vigorously stretching him out with his tongue. Whether the slickness against his ass is Ray's hot saliva or his own warm to the touch blood, Ryan is indifferent.

Ray pulls away slowly and licks his chops, managing to dislodge some of the blood around his mouth with the action. Ryan tries to catch his breath while he has a second but every little movement only irritates his tender wounds and leave him a shivering mess. He looks at Ray halfly, blood stained face and somewhat softer eyes looking back at him curiously. Ryan's never actually mentioned enjoying pain to Ray before. It's weird, after all, and Ray isn't.

It also isn't at the top of his priorities right now.

Ryan reaches for Ray once more and initially, Ray growls at him but it's feeble this time. As if just now understanding that Ryan isn't intending to hurt him, Ray lets him touch him. Carefully, Ryan ushers him down and Ray gladly takes the initiative to kiss him. Less of a kiss, really, and more of Ray licking the inside of his mouth. It's all the same to Ryan.

Ray manhandles him again- wolfhandles?- and Ryan moves with him without an attempt to pander to his wounds too much. Once on his stomach with the gouges on his back no longer irritated by the sheets, Ray licks his neck and shoulders. He guides his tongue over the long claw marks as well and Ryan shivers under the sensation. Ray pushes his face between Ryan's shoulder blades and grabs his hips hard, fingers sinking into the scratches already there and making new blood stir to surface again.

Teeth sink into the nape of Ryan's neck, a motion that makes his skin jump, and Ray's cock grinds against his ass. _Oh_. Considering all his injuries, Ryan supposes it's humorous but that's _not_ going to happen.

"H-hey," Ryan says quickly. Ray growls at the sudden movement Ryan makes to stop him and Ryan stalls immediately. Abrupt movement clearly still isn't in the cards. Slowly, he reaches back to grab Ray's muzzle and earns another warning growl for his efforts.

"Stop for a minute," Ryan instructs between pants. "Let go." Despite the impatient noise on Ray's mouth, he takes his teeth out of Ryan's neck and backs up a little. His hands stand to either side of Ryan's ribs, holding himself up steadily over head. Ryan reaches for the nightstand with his good hand easily and hurriedly locates the lubricant stored there. It takes some effort to get the top off with his unresponsive left hand, but he makes do quickly and coats a few fingers with it.

Already stretched a bit from Ray's tongue, Ryan thrusts a pair of fingers into himself with ease. The angle is awkward and causes the lines in his back to scrunch up in a way that makes his entire back complain. He groans into the pillow hotly. Ray touches his nose to the back of Ryan's neck fondly, still obeying the 'stop for a minute' instruction, and Ryan closes his eyes. Christ, Ray is eager.

Ryan prepares himself thoroughly with his fingers before drizzling more lube onto his fingers and reaching back to stroke Ray's cock. He makes an impatient bark of a noise and shimmies his hips forward into Ryan's fingers but largely keeps himself under control. Making sure to first coat his dick all the way down to the base and his swelling knot, Ryan adjusts himself and rolls the bottle out of the way when he's finished.

"Okay," he assures with a distant head nod. "Come on. Please." Ray doesn't need anymore convincing. Fervently, he rubs his slick cock against Ryan's ass again. Little shivers of pleasure trail down Ryan's back as Ray tries somewhat uncoordinatedly to align his dick with Ryan's hole. Once he does, Ray snaps his hips forward hard.

" _Fuck_ ," Ryan rasps out, clutching the sheets between his fingers. He pants against the pillow with soft curses on his lips as Ray thrusts into him vigorously. Each strike brings Ryan closer and closer to the edge until he's a drooling mess. Ray bites into his shoulder but loses his grip almost immediately only to snag the much more tender section between shoulder and neck.

Ryan tilts his body into Ray's teeth without thinking about it, subconsciously trying to both relieve and get more of the pain. The growl, possessive and clingy, is right in Ryan's ear and vibrates down to his bone; easy when Ray's teeth are snug against his collarbone. As he bares down harder, each thrust pressing his fat knot against Ryan's ass, Ryan moans mindlessly. His arm spasms under the stress on his shoulder and Ryan gasps when he feels the crack.

"Fuck, Ray," he groans from the back of his throat. Ray lets go just enough to snap back down again, blood pouring from the jagged puncture marks and uneven tears. Ryan is aware very quickly he can't even feel his arm anymore but he can feel his shoulder and that's all that matters. Ray drives his hips forward more urgently, more frantically as he tries to knot Ryan proper.

The sensation of Ray's swollen knot stretching him as it pops in suddenly and back out makes Ryan see spots. He's so close to orgasm and it _hurts_. Ray growls and bites down with force as if to hold him in place. Him needily embedding his knot into Ryan and his teeth _crushing_ down on Ryan's collar-shoulder blade combo happens simultaneously; overwhelming pleasure and searing hot pain indistinguishable. Ryan can hear his bones snapping so easily and it's awful in the best way. What happens next is awful in an awful way.

Ryan startles himself awake.

His skin feels wet to the touch and he quickly has to check himself to assure it's not blood; just cold sweat. Parts of him are numb to the touch like he's slept on them wrong and it makes it difficult for him to quietly assess himself. When he turns to look over his shoulder, the first thing Ryan sees is Ray's toothy muzzle on his shoulder. His skin jumps instinctively at the sight and it stirs Ray awake. He only yawns, though, shifting slightly to spoon with Ryan's back better.

Right, Ryan tells himself. Just a dream. Whether it was a wet dream or a nightmare, he's not sure. His hard on assures him of the first but his dreamed up injuries assure him of the second. Was he really going to come from Ray literally breaking his bones?

Ray sniffs the air a little, providing another yawn and lick of the teeth before awaking some more. He tightens his grip on Ryan's hips momentarily but his claws are trimmed and harmless.

"Ry?" he murmurs tiredly. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Ryan promises. "I'm fine. You can go back to sleep." Instead, Ray takes another inhale from the air before sniffing Ryan's neck warmly. He snorts a lazy laugh.

"Did you have a fucking wet dream?" Ray asks with a wolfish grin.

"Still trying to figure that out," Ryan admits. Ray licks his neck warmly and then nuzzles the spot; no teeth required. Of course not. Despite the wolf side of his boyfriend, Ryan knows Ray would never hurt him- not like that. His cock twitches at the idea, though.

"You want some help?" Ray offers. Ryan considers it. All he can think about is Ray tearing his shoulder apart and knotting him hard in a puddle of his own blood. He sighs softly. Surely he wouldn't really get off on something like that. He likes being bitten not nearly that hard and maybe strangled a little and he'd be happy to try some cuts perhaps but that was- intense.

Realistically, he probably would have passed out from the blood loss from the very beginning.

"Could you bite me?" Ryan asks quietly in the dark. Ray slides his hands over Ryan's midriff and into the edges of his boxers casually.

"Mm," he replies as he runs his flat tongue over the junction of Ryan's neck. Ray's teeth are a long stretch from razor sharp. In fact, they're not sharp at all. While he could still so easily tear Ryan apart, it would require force and intention. The little nips Ray takes at his neck certainly don't break skin and barely sting.

"Is that all?" Ryan teases halfly. "Such a big bad wolf you are." This does urge Ray to bite him harder but it pales in comparison to Ryan's dream. Ray is too mild mannered, too aware how badly he can hurt a squishy human to ever hurt Ryan. Maybe Ryan's a little disappointed.

His mind wanders, Ryan allowing himself to just comfortably enjoy Ray's careful teeth in his skin and his fingers stroking his cock slowly. He's already so close, on edge of the orgasm he didn't get in his dream, and Ray's fingers are a godsend. Ray hums contently and it sounds so close to a growl, Ryan inhales sharply.

Ryan isn't exactly surprised, but what finally sets off his orgasm is the blurry memory of Ray crunching down on his collarbone. He shudders under the easy pleasure and a soft moan rolls off his tongue. Ray nuzzles his face a bit until Ryan turns to kiss his toothy maw affectionately.

Ryan decides he's never going to smoke weed before bed again.

As Ray pulls his hands from Ryan's boxers, Ryan idly considers making an effort of getting up to clean himself off. This ultimately sounds like too much work and he'll just deal with the regret later. Ray simply rubs his hands off on the sheets anyways. Ryan exhales calmly, easing himself to go back to sleep.

"Ray," Ryan says lowly. Ray makes a minute noise of acknowledgement, already half asleep himself. "I'd like to try some new thing if you're up for it. Sexually, I mean." He feels Ray frown into his skin.

"New like what?" Ray replies with obvious reluctance.

"Like, perhaps breathplay?" Ryan offers. Ray is either too dumb or too tired to figure out what that means as made obvious by the confused squint on his face. "I want you to choke me, Ray."

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Ray answers. "You're fuckin' weird." That was about the response Ryan expected. "Yeah, okay. I'm game." Ryan expected that slightly less. Ray's initial reluctance has gone completely though which makes Ryan curious as to what Ray thought he was going to suggest.

"As long as I don't have to, like, dress up as a cow and do the lotion thing."

"I suggest something 'new' and your first thought was 'he wants me to dress up like a cow'?" Ryan repeats back, both annoyed and absolutely amazed.

"Nah, my first thought was 'fucking run while you can'," Ray assures. "But I hung in there because I'm the best boyfriend."

"I'm so blessed," Ryan murmurs sarcastically. "How on earth did I ever find someone as sweet as you?"

"Hey," Ray huffs shortly. "Be nice or I'll choke you." Ryan snorts a laugh.

"Oh no." 


End file.
